Missions
by AngelMiko289
Summary: When Hinata gets fed up with the missions that are given to her by the new Hokage, she decides to deal with him herself. Well, until she knows the reasons why. Waring: Excessive kissing and major potty mouths! Parings: NarutoHinata


A/N: Recently, I discovered the anime show Naruto. (Thanks to the producers of Toonami and many of my friends.) I decided to go onto some websites that explained Naruto and the characters a little better. When I did though, I got a liking of Naruto/Hinata, and also Sasuke/Sakura. (I've never been the one with Yaoi and Yuri). Sometimes, I even enjoyed a well written Sakura and Lee one. But to my dismay, I found that there weren't much of Naruto/Hinata things, since people thought that Hinata was weak, while Naruto would much prefer Sakura or even Sasuke. So, I decided that hell with those fics and I'll just type a fluffy oneshot about Naruto and Hinata! No, I have not abandoned my Inuyasha fics. I'm currently typing them now… Since my free time is limited. So enjoy!

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, as much as I want to kill Orochimaru in the anime and the manga….

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Missions

By: AngelMiko

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

It was a quiet day in Kohana Village. The sun was shining; all the students in the Ninja Academy were in all their respectable classrooms. Everyone was working on their everyday things, enjoying the protection that the 6th Hokage was giving.

But inside a building, where the Hokage works, was a young man in his twenties, shuffling through the accursed paperwork, cursing every time he looked at another document.

"Damn! Why didn't anyone tell me that being Hokage had loads of stupid, crappy, damn paperwork?" he growled out loud.

This man was a rather tall and built man. The man had no baby fat at all, but his clear, bright blue eyes held a child like mischievous. What was strange about him was that his cheeks had whisker markings on them.

"Hokage-sama! There's someone waiting to see you! Should I let her in?" a man asked from outside the room.

"Damn it! How many times do I have to remind you! Call me Naruto!" the man, otherwise known as Naruto yelled. Narutp pulled at his spiky blonde hair and then replied, "Let her in!"

The door then opened and a teen girl stepped in, and shut the door behind her. Her white eyes and dark hair was from the Hyuuga Clan. He then recognized her as the youngest sibling, Hanabi.

"How may I help you Hanabi?" he asked as he put aside the paperwork and gave his attention to her.

Hanabi gulped, "Listen. I have to warn you something. Someone is coming after you and she's not very happy…"

Naruto blinked at her, "Then who is it then?" he asked, interested.

Hanabi paused and looked at him, "Hinata…"

_-_

_-_

Meanwhile, a young woman, the heiress of the Hyuuga Clan, was walking angrily, an aura of fury surrounding her as she stomped angrily. Everyone looked then gulped, scared at the sudden change of the usually nice and quiet woman, that was all the sudden very mad.

A woman with her blonde hair pulled into a pony tail, otherwise known as Ino, paused at the sight of one of her friends, stomping angrily. She raised an pencil thin eyebrow at the sight and decided that her boyfriend, Shikamaru, can wait for his lunch.

"Hey Hinata! Why are you mad?" she asked, quite cheerfully as she held her bag of groceries in her hand.

The young woman, otherwise known as Hinata paused. Her white eyes whirled angrily at the tower that she was approaching and then growled out, "I'm going to that baka of a Hokage and give **HIM **a **PIECE OF MY MIND!**" she shouted as she continued onward.

Ino stood there, and a click of realization clicked in her mind. 'You better watch out Naruto… Even though Hinata may love you, you won't be escaping her wrath…" she thought as she clutched the bag of groceries and chuckled.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Narto looked at Hanabi in shock, "But why would Hinata get angry at me?" he questioned in shock.

"Isn't obvious? Hinata was getting fed up that she isn't getting the jobs that are A or B classed. She's wanted to get this far for a long time now, and wants a job." Hanabi replied.

"B-b-ut it's for her safety!" Naruto exclaimed.

Hanabi shook her head sadly, "Hurry up and tell her before-"

Just then, Hinata came in, her face red from anger.

"**N-A-R-U-T-O!**" she yelled as she slammed the door shut and glared at him.

Naruto then looked around the room, looking for Hanabi, but saw that she had already disappeared.

"Damn it…" he grumbled and saw that Hanabi was right, she was furious.

"How did you get through the ANBU guards?" he asked, at the same time thinking that he was in deep shit now.

Hinata smirked, "That's a secret," then she frowned, "You and I are going to have a small chat."

Hanabi appeared outside, her usual frowning face was grinning in cheerfulness. "Good luck Naruto…"

Hinata looked at Naruto in the eyes and frowned even more, "Why won't you give me any of the higher ranking missions? You've been giving me C and D ranked missions for Genins! I'm a Jounin! I've even haven't gotten a group to teach!" Hinata exclaimed angrily.

Naruto nervously rubbed his right cheek with his hand furiously rubbing the whisker marks. His blue eyes shifted uncomfortably around the room.

"Naruto…" Hinata's voice growled lightly.

Naruto sighed and looked at her, blue eyes clashing with her white, tinted lavender eyes, "I… justdon'twantyoutogethurt…" he muttered all in one breathe.

Hinata blinked, "Excuse me?" she asked, "What did you say?"

Naruto sighed and started to twiddle his thumbs, the similar way that Hinata did years ago.

Hinata looked at him and placed her hands on her hips, "Well?"

Naruto blushed, 'She looks beautiful… Even when she's angry at me. She has changed a lot since I came back from training with Ero-senin,' he thought sincerely.

He was right though. Hinata had changed a lot over the years. She had stopped stammering around Naruto, even though she stopped blushing horribly red, but blushed enough that she can tell that she was still nervous. She had also stopped with her nervous habit with her fingers. But, she had also changed physically, as well as emotionally as well. Her bluish-blackish hair had grown considerably, out of her old hair style and was often pinned back into a loose bun. Her face had lost the baby fat that she had when she was twelve, and her body had developed greatly.

"Do you mind telling me why you won't send me on any of the A or B classed missions now?" she asked, still irritated.

Naruto snapped back to reality and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, and blushed. "Well there's a funny thing about that…" he muttered nervously.

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny about it?" she asked.

Naruto sighed and thought of ways to tell her. He could either one, run, or two tell her and risk getting rejected. He winced, not waiting either of the poor choices.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? Scared?" Hinata taunted, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Naruto clenched his teeth, "I AM **NOT SCARED!**" he growled.

Hinata smirked, "Then tell me!" she shot back, satisfied that he had taken her bait.

Naurto then tried to think of more options. But his mind drew a blank. But then, an idea sprung up. Even though it was risky, it was worth a try.

"Better yet Hinata-chan! I'll show you!" he replied rather gleefully.

Hinata looked at him and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh? What is-eep!" she squeaked out as Naruto had disappeared.

"Where did he go!" she growled as she saw that he wasn't there anymore. "Damn him!" she cursed out loud.

"Aww… is this how you talk about all your friends?" a voice crooned from behind her.

Hinata turned around as white and blue met. "Eep!" she squeaked once again.

Naruto chucked as a blush spread through out her face and he leaned closer. "You know… You look really cute when you blush…" he murmured as he touched her cheek with his knuckle as her pale eyes widened and he leaned in and softly brushed his lips against hers.

Hinata moaned softly as he drew deeper into the kiss. She tangled her small hands into his blonde hair and drew him closer, enjoying the friction between the rough, but yet soft lips of her Naruto.

Naruto smiled against their lips and smoothly entered his tongue when she moaned once more. His tongue swept through the crevice of her mouth, enjoying the unique taste that was hers.

They both went on kissing like that for a while, until the sudden need of breath was needed. They both drew apart, reluctant to leave the warmth of the kiss. Naruto grinned as he cupped Hinata's cheek and let his eyes trace her flushed face, foggy eyes and her slightly altered breathing.

Hinata then grinned back at him, "Was that the reason?" she asked as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

He nods and hugs her closer to him. Hinata snuggled closer into his chest and sighed softly. She then smirked.

"You know, that still isn't a good reason. You still have to give me an A or B ranked mission." Hinata chided lightly.

Naruto groaned, "Nothing is going to change your mind is it Hinata?" he asked as he looked down at her.

Hinata shook her head, "No… I'm a Jounin after all, and I am well suited for some of the jobs after all."

Naruto sighed and nodded, knowing fully well that Hinata was an extremely strong Jounin. About as strong as Kakashi, his old sensei. Hell, she might even surpass the old teacher. He looked at her, and then suddenly grinned.

"Your first mission is to go on a date with me," he told her mission.

Hinata grinned, "I accept the mission," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, "and plus, you could've just told me that you liked me." She paused and grinned at him, "Because I love you." Hinata then pecked him on the cheek.

Naruto stood there, a little stunned for a moment.

Hinata giggled and was about to go to the door, when she bumped into a wall… Or what seemed like a wall. Hinata looked up, surprised and saw Naruto, standing there in front of her once more, grinning down towards her.

He then swept her into a fiery kiss and Hinata's eyes widened in surprise and then they slowly closed, enjoying the kiss and responded back with equal intensity.

"How long?" he asked her between the kisses.

Hinata kissed him back before replying, "Since we were in the academy." She then moaned as he kissed down her neck and slightly nibbled at the pulse.

"How about you?" Hinata asked, her voice coming in short pants.

Naruto paused for a minute, thinking. "Since I came back from traveling with Ero-senin," he replied as he continued to nibble lightly.

He then stopped with the administrations at her neck and kissed her soft lips gently.

"We have a lot to make up for…" Hinata murmured softly.

Naruto grunted in agreement and kissed her again. He then stopped for a moment and drew away. Hinata looked at him, surprised. He lifted her chin with his pointer finger and traced her lips with his thumb.

"What about Kyuubi?" he asked softly.

Hinata cocked her head, "What about him?" she asked him, puzzled why he would bring him up.

"Do you care that you are around the person who has Kyuubi trapped in him?" he asked.

Hinata shook her head, "Even during the academy days, I still knew that you were special somehow. But when you told us, it made me love you even more. You, Naruto Uzumaki, are a great man. Even though you have Kyuubi inside of you, doesn't mean that you aren't the same kind Naruto, who cares and protects the village and people that he loves."

Naruto looked at Hinata and leaned closer. So close that his lips were touching hers, "You know what Hinata Hyuuga, you are a beautiful woman… Inside and out… I love you so much..." He murmured as he kissed her with all the love he had for her.

"I love you too Naruto…" Hinata murmured with all the love she had and kissed him back.

So now, we leave the two kissing with all the love they have for each other.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Aww!" Hanabi cooed as she watched from outside.

"This sucks! No bloodshed?" wined a man. He had a large white dog next to him growl in agreement.

"Well Kiba, I think it's rather romantic!" Into shot back.

Another man rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "This is getting rather bothersome."

Ino's face turned a dark red, "What were you saying **dear**?" she hissed at her boyfriend.

The man eeped and ducked from his girlfriend's fist

A man with the same white eyes that Hanabi had softly smiled and clutched his wife closer to him, "I think that Hinata and Naruto do deserve it after all. She and Naruto helped me and Tenten get together."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

But the peace was soon broken when another yell was heard from the man that was currently getting clobbered by his girlfriend.

But as it was said, everything is quite normal… If not a few added tweaks to the bright and sunny day.

It was after all Kohana village, when everything was unpredictable thanks to the village's number one group.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

A/N: Wow! I'm finished! Grins madly Anyways, I know that Hinata is rather OOC in this oneshot, but I it was worth it! I'm happy how it turned out, and I didn't really enjoy how I did the ending… It was rather abrupt, but all the same sweet! There was a squige bit of fluff between Tenten and Neji. :-P I hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!

_-_

_-_

P.S. I did **NOT **abandon my Inuyasha fics! In fact, I'm typing them up right now! MWHA HA HA HA! Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
